


【芝诺光】王

by Hati Cassll (hh0518)



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hh0518/pseuds/Hati%20Cassll
Summary: 我流侍光，君臣元素预警，投敌预警，剧情流，车为剧情服务。轻微手铐Play，药物play。
Kudos: 13





	【芝诺光】王

**Author's Note:**

> 我流侍光，君臣元素预警，投敌预警，剧情流，车为剧情服务。轻微手铐Play，药物play。

*芝诺斯X侍光♂  
*失忆梗+一如既往的我流侍  
*我太喜欢搞侍光了

今天的黑夜极度不平静，神拳痕燃起的熊熊大火，人们的哭喊声，咆哮声在夜空中荡开涟漪。

“快！救助伤员！”劳班有条不紊的指挥着救援，帝国军已经退去了，但是反抗军的意识依旧紧绷着，谁也不敢确定他们会不会杀回来。“医疗班！去关照一下雅·修特拉贤者的情况。”

劳班左顾右盼，这样做的还有刚刚带队清扫了周边的皮平。“他呢？”到处都找不到那个人的身影。莉瑟急匆匆跑过来，“我找不到他！”她向人群中大喊，“他在哪儿？”  
—————————————————  
芝诺斯定定的望着浮在修复液中的褐色头发的青年。青年身体匀称，看得出平日里长久得到锻练，经历过无数战斗的身体理应留下不少痕迹。但是青年的肌肤却很干净，若不仔细几乎看不到那些淡淡的伤痕，如那些养尊处优的小少爷们一般。

不过这些都不是芝诺斯的所想，他想到的是那双浅蓝色的，深处埋着疯狂的眼睛。

把蛮族英雄带回来不过是突发奇想，纵使这位英雄的武力值水平还不至于让皇太子放在心上。“殿下？”奥卢斯小心翼翼的询问，在芝诺斯制止的动作下识趣的闭上了嘴。他其实并没有想好怎么处理这位英雄。

光睁开了眼睛，首先是一种酸涩的感觉，视线有些模糊，什么也看不清。等聚焦后，面前是一个正与他对视的金发男人，蓝色的眼眸中闪动着让他有些畏惧的光芒。

他张了张嘴似乎想说什么，结果有什么类似面罩一样的东西正扣在自己脸上。他这才发现，自己似乎被关在一个充满液体的玻璃罩内。他抬手敲击玻璃外壁。

金发男人一挥手，后面技术人员打扮的家伙就去按了几个按钮，液体开始退去，光终能接触到地面，却因为长时间的漂浮，无法适应重力而跌倒在地。玻璃罩被人从外头打开。

光抬头，那个人正低头俯视他。脸上看不出表情。他尝试了一下站起来，但是不知道他已经在液体中浸泡了多久，至少没法完成这样一个简单的动作。全身赤裸的光被注视的有些尴尬。

那个金发男人上前摘下了他的面罩，光深吸了一口空气，平复了一下心情，谨慎的看了他一眼，最后忍不住开口。

“你...你好...我是在哪里？你可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”芝诺斯听着挑起了一边的眉头。“你不认识我？”“呃......”光不知道改如何接，似乎他应该和这个男人很熟，但他实在在脑内搜刮不出一丝关于这人的记忆。他小心翼翼的不想刺激到眼前这大家伙，“我们或许，呃，在哪里见过面？”

“奥卢斯。”芝诺斯把位置让给奥卢斯，奥卢斯360度无死角的观察了光，光被盯得发毛，“可以先给我件衣服吗？”“唔，”奥卢斯推了推眼镜，“你还记得你是谁吗？”“我？我是......”原本应该脱口而出的话语却戛然而止，光的头上开始冒出冷汗，“我是......”明明有几个字到了嘴边，却怎么也说不出来，“我是...谁？”

“我是谁？”场面一转，变成了光反问奥卢斯，“你们认识我？你们知道我是谁？”奥卢斯转头对芝诺斯分析到，“从外表来看并没有什么外伤，但是介于他的那种力量，可能是在别的什么地方出了问题。”

“那他的身体机能会变化吗？”“这个不好说，殿下。”奥卢斯擦擦汗，“可能需要观察几天。”芝诺斯听完什么也没说，转身径直走出了实验室。留下一脸茫然的光和叹气追问如何处理的奥卢斯。

“你还能记起什么？”奥卢斯脸上的表情在同情，兴奋和遗憾中反复变换。蛮族的大英雄被带到加雷马还失去了记忆，那他接下来的日子一定不好过，不过那么珍惜的研究材料，应该好好利用。反观太子殿下刚刚的反应，再没确定他已经是个“废人”前，是轮不到自己研究了。

光努力的想在脑子里搜刮出些什么，仍然一无所获。“什么也没有。”奥卢斯叹了口气，随手从一边的储物柜里拿出了一套不知道是谁的白大褂制服，“先穿着吧。”“谢谢。”光接过衣服低着头，像一个犯错了的孩子。

说实话，这个动作对上他那张不修边幅的脸，还是有一定冲击的，奥卢斯实在无法把他和那个凶名赫赫的蛮族英雄联系起来。

“你能告诉我我的名字吗？”“呃...我想大概...应该叫，光。”  
————————————  
光整理了一下制服的领子，他有些不太习惯穿这样的衣服。浑身上下的触觉神经都在抗议。“别的款式服饰？”奥卢斯正在为光的身体检测做准备，“啊，抱歉，当时把你搬回来后，你那套衣服实在不能穿，就销毁了。另外只有我这样的，研究人员制服。”光拒绝了。

光任由奥卢斯把那些奇奇怪怪的设备往他身上套。他的内心并不信任奥卢斯和那个金发男人，但是失去记忆的恐慌和那天他被奥卢斯带回单人宿舍时，路上一些人略带敌意的目光，使他下意识寻找较为安全的庇护所。比起他人，不过是相对信任，至于芝诺斯，他听过奥卢斯喊他殿下，没有什么特殊情况，他不太想和那个男人扯上关系。

即使......“呃....奥卢斯，你说殿下是在哪里捡到我的？”“基拉巴尼亚山区，你就倒在那边意识不明，大晚上的差点被路过的魔导装甲踩到。”光对于基本的常识还是有的，前两天他也见到了魔导装甲。

“我是不是应该去道个谢......”他想挠挠头但是胳膊已经被固定在了机械仪器上。“最好不要，殿下这几天心情可不是特别好。”奥卢斯看着屏幕数据做着分析，头也不回。

光安静下来，奥卢斯余光撇了他一眼，现在他把胡子刮了，看起来年轻了不少。整体的赏心悦目都上了一个台阶。

“好了。”奥卢斯帮他拆下设备，“我需要去把报告交给殿下，你就去随便逛逛吧。”殿下似乎也从来没有要求限制这位英雄的活动。

确实没有必要，除了这里，他无处可去。

光的目光却被角落里靠墙竖着的一把武士刀吸引，“啊，那把刀，你想要的话拿走就好了。”奥卢斯十分善解人意，“呃...我不是......”“反正那本来就是你的东西。”他耸肩，随后走出了实验室。

当芝诺斯和奥卢斯一起回到实验室的时候并没有找到光，墙边靠着的武士刀也不翼而飞。

“......我们该不会被那位英雄耍了吧......”奥卢斯用只有他自己听得到的声音偷偷逼逼。“联络一下负责监视的人。”奥卢斯立刻拿出通讯装置，几分钟后得到了让大家都满意的答案。

“他在练兵场。”  
———————————  
光握起那把武士刀的瞬间，就知道奥卢斯并没有撒谎。刀柄与手完美契合，仿佛原本就是身体的一部分。

他试探性的甩了个刀花，一些不可言喻的感觉，似乎只是一个念头，身体就自己跟随思想动了起来。我原来应该是一名武者，光推测到，他有一些模糊的印象，这是一种源自远东的职业，武士。

自己为什么要从远东来到基拉巴尼亚？光依旧想不起一点重要的信息，一边把思维放空去搜索记忆，一边对着练兵场的目标做着简单的劈砍动作。

身体远比他想象的要轻盈，他突然踩踏在木人上借力，翻身登上了顶端，“哇.......”光发出了一声不可置信的惊叹。

我以前说不定很强！光这么想着，露出了傻笑。随即他转身看到了身着铠甲，同样提着武士刀缓步过来的皇太子。

“殿下？”光从木人上轻巧跳下来。他怎么会来这里？“恢复了？很好，那我们继续吧。”继续？光还有些茫然。什么继续？

芝诺斯冷不丁提刀向他劈下，光吓了一跳，身体却比大脑先一步反应，抬刀挡住了这下攻击，一股强大的压力顿时笼罩了光全身，他似乎耳中都听到了自己骨骼出现裂缝的声音，他以为自己会直接倒下，然而，他下盘极稳，几乎没有怎么移动。唯有膝盖稍稍弯曲，卸开一部分压力。

光的心脏在狂跳，自己刚刚差点死了吗？这具身体远超光的想象，或者说，常识。我应该反击的，他这么想着，用力向上一抬挡开芝诺斯的刀，随后横向向他劈去。

芝诺斯略略向后拉开了些距离，闪过刀尖。脸上露出了光第一次所见的，不同于那副冷漠面孔的笑容。那人眼中的兴奋和疯狂像狂风一样席卷了光，与脑海中什么画面重叠，“就是该这样，”芝诺斯声音沙哑，“你会取悦我的吧？”

话音刚落，他一个闪身出现在光身前，光只来的急抬刀阻挡，便被抽飞到练兵场另一端的墙面上。

这次光清楚的听到了自己肋骨裂开的声音，手腕则是因为这样猛烈的冲击，发出阵阵刺痛，无法再握住刀，应该是哪里脱臼了。他在做什么，他是认真的要杀了我！

光大口的喘气，从墙上跌落下来，芝诺斯并没有给他休息的机会，下一刀紧跟而来，从下至上，光强忍疼痛，向后略微下身，他甚至能感觉到刀尖刮起的风吹入眼睛。即使这样他依旧没能完全躲过这次攻击，刀尖划入右边眼角上方。

光的牙齿咯咯作响，花了极大的克制才没让自己丢人的痛呼出声。他跌坐在地，鲜血从伤口流出，光不得不闭上眼睛，任由它顺着下巴，最后滴落到黑色的制服上，再不可见。

下一秒他就被芝诺斯卡着脖子从地上拎了起来。光用仅剩的眼睛望着他，那人眼中的狂放早以淡去，光没有挣扎，芝诺斯端详了他一会儿，光在窒息的意识模糊中望见那个男人眼中最后一点闪光消失了。恢复成了仿佛看蝼蚁般的冷漠眼神。

芝诺斯随手把光扔向了一边，收起了武器，离开了练兵场。

伤口沾染了尘土，光不用想也知道自己现在格外狼狈。他努力拿使得上劲的手想自己起来，他想追过去，问问芝诺斯他那最后一个眼神是什么意思。被人毫无理由揍了一顿还看成蝼蚁的感觉可不好受。

他挣扎了很久，最后还是一边看不下去的奥卢斯上去扶了他一把。奥卢斯把光扶回了实验室。到也不是奥卢斯有多好心，他只是一时间摸不准太子殿下的意思。

放在平时，大英雄早就该在被拎起来的时候就没命了，但是芝诺斯依旧让他活了下来。

“啧，殿下真下得去手啊。”奥卢斯先替光接上了脱臼的手腕，随后开始处理伤口，眼角边的伤口很深，清理完里面的泥土后缝了四针，“差一点就保不住眼睛了。”随后他拿绷带把光额头连同右眼裹了个严实。“最近不要睁眼，免得影响伤口愈合，不过这也只是疤是否好看一些的差别。”

光对奥卢斯开玩笑的打趣并没有反应，“肋骨有三根上面有裂痕，不过对于你来说的话 大概一周后就没事了。”

光终于说了回来后的第一句话，“我和芝诺斯殿下以前......是怎么认识的？”

“呃......”奥卢斯一时语塞，撒谎可不是他的专业技能，他最后还是决定实话实说，“殿下大概把你当做值得一战的对手吧，现在你也知道殿下的力量了，很少有人能和他真正的交手一次。”

“我以前很强吗？”光抬头，眼神中闪出了点点星光，我以前强到能和那个男人抗衡吗？“这句话其实不准确，”奥卢斯拿起之前他测录的光身体数据，“你现在也很强，你的身体各部分机能数据几乎没有下降。”

“可是......”各处都在隐隐作痛的身体让光实在无法相信奥卢斯的话，“从刚刚来看，可不像你说的那样......”兴奋的表情从奥卢斯脸上消失，光身手没有退步的事情是他告诉芝诺斯的，很显然这一战殿下并没有打的很痛快。

虽然还不至于直接降罪给一个技术人员，但谁也说不准会不会给技术部穿小鞋。“我得知道你身体到底怎么了。”光把一些战斗中的感受告知了奥卢斯。“或许你只留下了战斗的一些本能，而对一些战斗技巧，比如如何规避一些攻击所给予的伤害上失去了记忆。”奥卢斯思考。

光似乎对这些原因不感兴趣。“我是不是让他失望了。”明明应该是疑问句他却如此笃定。此后他再也没有说过一句话。

在光养伤的第五天，芝诺斯和奥卢斯需要前往基拉巴尼亚边区处理一些事情，奥卢斯纠结再三，还是带上了沉默了快一周的大英雄。出发前，他强行给光套上了帝国士兵的头盔。

光身上的衣服已经是经奥卢斯改造后贴近远东样式的制服了。虽然对这个完全不符合自己审美的头盔极度不满，但光还是没说什么。这几天他和奥卢斯关系好了不少，奥卢斯需要一些材料，光正好出去狩猎提升自己的身手。那天之后，芝诺斯再也没过来看过他一眼。

那是光第一次看见芝诺斯在战场上战斗，那或许不能被称为战斗，只不过是芝诺斯单方面清扫罢了，他带着头盔，但是光依旧能想象底下他那冷漠不屑的表情。

能从他手下撑过一招的人屈指可数，光发现芝诺斯停下了脚步，他面前有一支四人小队勉强的与他抗衡。他们似乎在说着什么，逐渐升级为争吵，四人队伍中法师打扮的家伙一跃而起。光突然很想知道此刻芝诺斯面具下的脸是什么表情。

他刚刚上前一步就被一边的奥卢斯拉住了。“以你现在的身手，你去找死吗？”光只能继续待在非战斗人员的特等席上郁闷的望着那边的打斗。

即使对方似乎准备了什么秘密技能，但依旧被芝诺斯无情的粉碎了。但是芝诺斯并没有杀他们。光的心情一路沉至谷底。偶尔外出时，光会遇到被围堵的芝诺斯，不管那些闹事的家伙有多强，芝诺斯最后都会毫不留情的取走他们的性命。

如果没有，那只能证明，芝诺斯对他们有了兴趣。

他的记忆从这个金发男人开始，他记得芝诺斯的每一个眼神，那种渴望和疯狂的眼神，他曾经以为自己是特殊的。

战斗结束，芝诺斯走在最前方，距离非战斗组的位置实在有些远。光的视线直到回到阿拉米格皇宫都没有离开过他。

两天后，奥卢斯帮光彻底拆下了绷带，伤口愈合的不错，可能是光之加护的影响，留下的疤痕甚至没有奥卢斯一开始预测的那么可怕。

“唔，这个程度的话我应该有办法去掉。”奥卢斯自信道，“奥卢斯，我想请你给我一样东西。”如芝诺斯般的蓝色双眼与奥卢斯相对。

奥卢斯去向芝诺斯例行汇报一些研究进度，不过这一次在结束后，他原地踌躇了会儿，组织了一下语言。“他走了，殿下。”芝诺斯不在乎的挑眉，“认出了他那些没用的伙伴么？”

“我倒觉的和您想的不太一样......他走之前向我要走了一样东西。”“什么东西？”这让芝诺斯略微提起了兴趣。

“远东之国武士的排行榜。”  
—————————  
近期黄金港的空气中弥漫着一股焦躁，而在这之下则是恐惧。

大约在三个月前，突然出现了一个专袭击黄金港武士的家伙。那家伙让内行人觉得有着诡异的不协调，明明技巧仿佛一个初入武道的新手，却有着从武多年才可能掌握的剑招。

大家以为不过是喜欢模仿大师的花架子，看着唬人，但没什么太大威胁，不以为然。然而，这只是开始。

在短短半个月之内，这个人的实力一路攀升，不少武者被他击败。击败不过是好听的说法，这家伙的残暴和阴晴不定也随着实力一路上涨。运气好的家伙还能留条性命，运气差的家伙......

没有人知道他的身份，于是行内给他取了个代号，“鬼”。据说这家伙每次都是和人生死搏命，所以战斗现场看起来十分可怕，到处是斑驳的血迹。一时间黄金港来往的武者人人自危。

随后一个月，终于有人发现了“鬼”袭击的所有目标共同点。他们都是之前有人所做的“远东武士排行榜”上的人物。此消息传开，气氛略有缓和，几家欢喜几家愁。

三个月过去了，黄金港的气氛却到达了紧张的极点。因为昨天，在第一防波堤附近，人们发现了排行榜第三武士的尸体。短短三个月，“鬼”的目标已经变成了远东排名第二的武士。

奥卢斯又收到了来自远东的信，那只猎鹰拿信件和包裹砸在了通宵实验好不容易打了个盹的他脸上。

和它主人一模一样！奥卢斯腹诽。拆开包裹，是一个以太之光样式的挂坠，上面还沾染了大片凝固的血迹，“......他下回是不是要直接寄耳朵来了？”不过他立刻被这个耳坠的工作原理勾起了研究兴趣。

芝诺斯等了很久奥卢斯都没有来，干脆自己去了实验室，奥卢斯正在实验台前忙东忙西，这样的情况只有一种可能，“他送来信了？”奥卢斯匆忙的抽出手向左边一指。

芝诺斯拿了信件就走。这是他手里的第98封来自远东的信了。一如既往的是一些絮絮叨叨的废话，似乎这个三号没给他造成太大麻烦，但是对二号的实力有些忌惮。“......我依旧没有找到第一位，代号’侍’的线索，或许二号会知道什么，很快我就回来了......”

信件主人似乎并不知道自己信件的阅读对象早已改变。芝诺斯拿着这封信回到王座上，手指微敲思考着什么。自己放出去做野化训练的猛兽，不知道现在是什么样子了......况且，他似乎还没有恢复记忆，那他应该无法找到......

芝诺斯做出了决定。

光捂着肩膀，果然这个NO.2不容易对付，虽然付出了不小的代价，但依旧在完成了计划。只是有些可惜没有套出第一家伙的位置。光啧了一声，那样的话还要在这里多留一阵子。

倒是那人临终的一句话让光有些在意，本来光追逐着他都快跑进小金街了，当时他以为这次计划失败了，但那人回头目光扫过他的刀鞘，突然停住了脚步。“你...是你！”

光当然没有放过那么好的机会。本来他是有机会听完整句话的，但是他最近越来越焦躁。他想快点回基拉巴尼亚，回到那人的视线所在。

猎鹰准确的在夜色中找到了自己的主人，光将刀立于一旁，单手从它脚上解下信件。“...在我写信的时候外面有些骚动，太子殿下说要去远东的大使馆...”光的瞳孔微缩，从基拉巴尼亚到远东，加之信件送达时间，那不就是今天！

芝诺斯到达黄金港的时候已经是半夜了，不过似乎这个港口即使在夜间也灯火通明，街上依旧有些热闹。他跟随两个前来迎接的帝国士兵走向大使馆。

意外发生在他们即将踏进馆内时，院内突然警铃大作，“有入侵者！”大使馆即刻进入了警戒模式。“该死！那家伙是怎么进来的？！”芝诺斯顺着人群望去，那个入侵者带着黑色远东风格的狐狸面具，身上是一套黑色款式的普通武士职业风格轻甲，上面流转着魔导盔甲独特的光芒。

“是’鬼’！这家伙怎么会！”芝诺斯身边的百夫长之一惊恐道，“’鬼’？”“殿下可能不知道，是一个近期出现杀了不少武者的疯子。那家伙的标志就是狐狸面具。”芝诺斯勾起了嘴角。

“鬼”似乎确定了目标，他自高墙上一跃而下，踩踏在人群之上。“他的目标是太子殿下！”“保护殿下！”人群一阵慌乱。入侵者一路所向披靡，任谁都能在一招之内被他击飞。

“让开。”芝诺斯扣住将他围在中间的百夫长肩膀扔向一边，他走出保护圈，出刀与入侵者狠狠撞击在一起。刀气在他们周围聚集成飓风，周围人被迫退开，让出场地供他们交手。

芝诺斯抬手把人击退半步，随后横向斩出，却没有劈砍到任何阻碍物，此时刀尖一沉，那人踩踏在他刀尖，反手刀光直取他首级。芝诺斯昂首，飘落几缕碎发，那人还想继续动作，却发现脚下传来电流声，芝诺斯刀身上跃动着紫色电光。

入侵者果断后翻拉开距离，同时芝诺斯一个突进，没有给他丝毫闪避的空间，刀尖直冲他的右眼。一阵令人牙酸的刮擦声，那人用刀鞘和刀背构成“X”字结构硬生生扭转了刀尖方向。刀几乎紧贴着他的脸颊擦过。

此时两人却都突然停下了动作。芝诺斯伸手欲去摘那人的面具。周围士兵紧张的握住了武器，谁知入侵者根本没有反抗，任由芝诺斯摘下了他的面具。

棕褐色的头发略长了一些，面孔又回到了那略有些胡子拉碴的样子。那双眼睛，曾经深藏的疯狂却浮上了明面，还有......芝诺斯忍不住在心中大笑出声，竟然还有崇敬么！真想看看他昔日那群伙伴的表情。

光的心脏又开始疯狂跳动，不同于对刚在生死一线战斗的兴奋，更是因为刚刚一幕如同他记忆的开始，只是如今他从那个男人眼中看见了满意和餍足。

芝诺斯收刀，转身举步走向馆内，似乎并不准备下令如何处置这位入侵者。“芝诺斯。”他听见身后的人第一次郑重的喊了他的名字。他停下了转身。

光觉得自己一定是疯了。他还刀入鞘，把整把武士刀从腰上取下，上前一步，抬头直视金发男人的脸庞，单膝跪地，随后将自己的武士刀双手向上托起，置于芝诺斯身前。

芝诺斯望着他有两分钟没有动作，最后轻笑一声，那起了那把光递与他的武器。光长出了一口气，肩膀的伤口只是经过了简单处理，早在刚刚第一下交手中就重新裂开了。如果芝诺斯看的够仔细，就可以发现光举刀的手一直在略微颤抖。

突然面前出现的一把两面带有略凹血槽的武士刀打断了光的思路。光仔细观察最终在刀柄出找到了两个字，“村雨”。等他再抬头，芝诺斯已经走远了。

光连忙起身带上村雨，闪身几步跟随在芝诺斯之后，两人一前一后的踏进了馆内。  
———————————  
光还在犹豫着是否要进芝诺斯的卧室，里面就传来了一声低沉的“进来”。事实上他们已经三个月没见了，甚至相处的时间加起来也不过一天。往往都是光在背后默默注视着他。

所以，这应该算得上第一次，较为正式的对话。

光走进房间，房间十分普通，略带一点皇室的诡异爱好——金色。“脱了。”光眨眨眼，怀疑自己听错了。“我说把衣服脱了。”芝诺斯眯起眼睛，光默默解开衣服，右手已经完全不能正常的使用了，单手有些困难，芝诺斯只是坐着，并没有要来帮忙的意思。

黑色的制服上看不出血迹，脱下上衣后光才发现整个右边肩膀已经被鲜血完全染红了。“果然受伤了么......”芝诺斯思索着，也就是说，如果他正常情况下，应该比今晚还会更强，果然，留他一命是正确的选择。

光接住了芝诺斯扔过来的小药瓶，“奥卢斯制作的，用来以防万一，能加快伤口的愈合。”这显然是芝诺斯自己的私藏，光没有客气，当下就简单的冲洗了下伤口，敷上了药。长时间在生与死之间的游离，如今他知道经历了二次伤害的这个伤口很可能会留下后遗症。

药效好的惊人，光甚至能用肉眼看见伤口在极其缓慢的回复。除了......“......”伤口愈合时特有的微痒，理论上是微痒才对，可是如今却仿佛被放大了数十倍。光尽力克制住了自己去抓挠的冲动。

芝诺斯显然早就知道了这个。“副作用是感觉会被放大10倍。”他悠闲的走向光，“不过对于药效来说不算什么。”芝诺斯伸手略微用力按了一下光肩膀的伤口。“呃！！！”光把痛呼咽回去，这家伙......恶劣的要命，自己是疯了才会向他誓忠。

芝诺斯伸手把光从地上提溜到床上，光已经不在乎盔甲压着自己伤口引起的剧痛了，他现在还裸着上身，芝诺斯触碰到的每一寸皮肤都仿佛燃起了火焰。

这该死的副作用。

显然太子殿下房间的床触感极佳，是远东珍贵的丝绸。此时对光来说缺不是那么好的待遇，应付肩膀微痒的感觉已经很辛苦了，如今被丝绸包裹让光觉得自己浑身上下都被下了什么诡异魔法似的发痒。

芝诺斯则是在床边慢条斯理的褪下了铠甲，望着在床上仿佛中了石化一般不敢动作的自家武士。他坐在了床边，突然一边的下陷让光倒吸一口气，他抬手想去抓挠下肩膀，却被芝诺斯一把擒住，太子殿下不知道从哪里拿出的魔导手铐，咔嚓一声把他手扣在了床头。

“......没必要吧......”光几乎是从牙缝里挤出的几个字。“我可不希望因为什么意外让你肩膀伤口留下后遗症，毕竟那样最后还是我不痛快。”“......”光实在没有理由反驳他。

“不过我倒是有别的方法。”“什么？”光有些好奇，奥卢斯做了能屏蔽一切感觉的药么？也不是不可能！光突然觉得说不定没那么难熬。

芝诺斯侧躺在他身边，两双浅蓝色的眸子近距离的对视，光的喉结动了动，觉得有些口干舌燥。他垂下眼不再与芝诺斯对视。芝诺斯凑近他的脖颈，呼吸在光耳边，烫红了他的耳朵。

随后光感觉有什么东西划过了自己的脖子，他猛地挣扎了一下，却因为床头的手铐没有什么太大成效。芝诺斯抓住机会扣住了他的下颚，光回过神来的时候太子殿下的舌早就在他口中肆虐过一次了。

“唔...”光觉得有点呼吸困难，两人分开时，光呼吸了一大口空气，还没等他气喘匀，芝诺斯先发表了感想，“虽然是第一次对人这样，但是感觉似乎也不错。”随即不给光任何反驳的机会，又一次亲吻了上来。

光早在第一次结束时就有些失神了。芝诺斯环抱他吻遍了他的每一寸肌肤。包括右肩的伤口。光的自制力在感觉放大的痛苦和欢愉中被烧成灰烬。

芝诺斯的字典里没有前戏两个字，太子殿下早就习惯了其他人的服侍。即使光没经历过这些，也留有一些模糊的自保本能。他开始挣扎，芝诺斯有些不满的咬在他伤口附近，疼痛拉回了光的部分理智。

他伸手摸索着拿过一边床头自己上衣里放着的恢复药，用一只手艰难的打开盖子，此时他已经顾不得用剧痛提醒他此时不宜移动的受伤肩膀了。不然他一会儿痛的要死的可能不止一个地方。

芝诺斯放任他动作，在光艰难的脱下裤子时好心的帮他把整条撕碎扔到了一边。光余光瞄到了他下身符合加雷马尺寸的大家伙。

我现在是不是撬开手铐跑路可能还会活的更长一点？

光自暴自弃的给自己做着扩张，当第一根手指进入的时候，光轻轻呻吟了一声，这个副作用比他想象的持续更久。随后是第二根，第三根......芝诺斯拿手划过他的小腹，向上轻捏后颈，最后拂过光右眼角的伤痕。

“进，进来吧。”光恨不得一口咬在那作乱的手上，他根本无法集中注意力，只希望药效快点结束。无论是什么刺激，现在对他来说都是煎熬。

而王者才刚刚开始享用自己的猎物。芝诺斯并没有遂他所愿，他抓起光另一只手摁于床头，翻身跨在他身上，两人面对面。随后光发现自己右手也被拷在了床头。

而芝诺斯的手则是一寸寸的拂过他身上每一处浅色伤痕。指腹划过不平整伤痕的感觉在药效下格外强烈。仅仅是抚摸就让不常经历情事的光差点缴械投降。

芝诺斯似乎终于检查完了自己捕获猎物的一切，开始了下一步。

在芝诺斯进入光身体的一刻，光的泪水打湿了床单。不是因为疼痛，他预感这一切终于可以结束了。至少有一点芝诺斯没有骗他，他现在确实无暇顾及伤口了。

光在这场风雨中唯一的支点只有芝诺斯，他的双手无法抓住任何东西，他只能用双腿环住芝诺斯来确保自己不会被撞到床下去。在芝诺斯触及某一点时，光仰头发出了一声无声的呻吟。

在药副作用影响下，光的眼前只有大片的白色，他仿佛跌落云端，从来没有哪次释放和这一次一般，他仿佛灵魂已经离开了身体，久久不能回神。

高潮过后的身体更加敏感，光仰着头任由芝诺斯张口咬在他脖颈要害处。芝诺斯爱极了这种掌控能与自己抗衡猎物的快感，不同于生死搏命，猎物臣服也能勾引出他心中的那份暴虐和疯狂。

要害被人控制的本能恐惧让光整个身体微微颤栗，他发现似乎副作用开始逐渐消退了。但是芝诺斯的享用才刚刚开始。  
————————————  
光的手终于被太子殿下放了下来，此时他已经不介意手腕的红痕或者只剩下一点痕迹的右肩伤口了。身体的餍足和疲惫让光只想好好的睡一觉。

芝诺斯轻轻抚摸着怀中光右眼角边的伤痕，突发奇想。“如果你要去掉的这道疤的话，奥卢斯应该......”“不需要，”光打断了他，顺服的闭眼轻靠在他手上。

芝诺斯满意了，这是他在偶然契机下，饲养野化的，只属于他的猛兽。  
——————————  
芝诺斯并没有在远东停留太久，光追随着他一起回到了基拉巴尼亚。虽然对没有和第一武士交手有些不满，不过好歹自己也达到了目的。

光回到阿拉米格皇宫第一件事情是找奥卢斯算账。“哦呀，那东西被殿下用在你身上了啊...”随后在光今非昔比的武力值威胁下，奥卢斯把那种回复药的副作用改良成了浑身疼痛四小时外加偶尔的麻痹。

光本来纠结自己誓忠后是否该称芝诺斯“主公”。谁知道芝诺斯根本不在乎，比起称呼，随时随地可以过招让他更兴奋。久而久之光也就不纠结了，只是在外有旁人的话，光还是会称呼他为“王”。

基拉巴尼亚的战事已经稳定了下来，不过光对此并不关注，事实上至今他都不明白这些战略问题，不过自然有别人去操心。

回到基拉巴尼亚的这三个月来，除开一些必要的外出战斗，他和芝诺斯几乎每隔几天就会在练兵场交手一次，得益于此，光的身手在原来基础上突飞猛进。他和村雨的相性还不错，至少比起芝诺斯好了不少，芝诺斯和村雨简直就像是水火不相容，光也是第一次遇见能如此合不来的人和武器。

除开财政部的士兵们看他的目光从仇恨变成了怨念以外，其他都很美好，直到有新的指令传来，远东多玛那边不太安宁，于是他们收拾行李动身前往黄金港。

至此，艾欧泽亚的英雄，光之战士已经失踪了半年了。

光从踏上黄金港的一刻就带上了狐狸面具。“你还没放弃？”芝诺斯扭头看他，光没有回答，三下两下离开了芝诺斯的视野。毕竟“鬼”大模大样走在大街上指不定会出现什么事情。

这次来他还想着找到武士排行榜的NO.1，光总是会在一些地方特别执着。直到晚上去酒楼和芝诺斯见面，光依旧没有搜集到一点有用的情报。

他从窗户里钻进来的时候吓到了正在跳舞的艺妓们，那张标志性的狐狸面具在黄金港实在是太有冲击了。芝诺斯挥手遣散了其他人，光于他身旁落座。“还是没有情报？”光主动起身给他斟满酒。“没有，都说是许久没有他的消息了。”光有些郁闷。

楼下一阵骚动，似乎有什么人创了进来，入侵者目标明确，一路向上，冲进加雷马成包最上层。外头的士兵只是略微拖延了几分钟时间，之后入侵者就踹开了芝诺斯所在的包间大门。

废物。光和芝诺斯同时在心里骂道。光半屈膝站起来，拇指一推，村雨已经出鞘小半。“等等。”芝诺斯制止道，光此时才发现来人有些眼熟，两个白发的矮个子，似乎是几个月前，被芝诺斯放过了一马的家伙。

光不满的坐下来，对方似乎也对他的存在十分震惊，“鬼是加雷马的人？”白发双子面面相觑，心里不由得产生了一个想法。“你们又是来打听他的下落的吗？”芝诺斯完全没把他们放在眼里，“不，芝诺斯，这一次我们有别的事要做。”

突然有人从房梁顶上一跃而下，手里双刃直取芝诺斯首级，然而旁边另一股刀气直接将她拍飞至墙边，那人行事果断，见暗杀失败扔出了怀里的烟雾弹。双子一左一右掠过光的身旁。

光思索了一秒，随后紧跟着他们一起跳出了窗外。

“失算了，没想到会在这里遇上’鬼’。”阿尔菲诺有些懊恼，不然说不定这次暗杀计划就能成功了。“不过，’鬼’居然是加雷马的人，那几个月前的传言......”阿莉塞边逃跑边整理思路。

突然他们前方出现了一个身影，两人齐齐急刹，“鬼”手持武士刀，站在他们正前方。“可恶！还差一点...”就到汇合地点了。阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞即刻进入了战斗模式。

“你这种人！就算是击败了排行榜上的其他人，也无法靠近’侍’一步！”阿莉塞有些暴躁的语言攻击到。

“你们......认识’侍’？”光有些欣喜的出声。“......”对方沉默了，“这个声音......光？”虽然有些低沉，但确实是失踪了六个月的光之战士的声音。“你们认识我？”对方的震惊一点不比双子小。双方还想说点什么，只听光一声闷哼，随后倒了下去。

桑克瑞德刚站在后面给了他一记手刀。“干什么...我出场的的太早了？”面对双子的眼神，桑克瑞德有些郁闷。

“...没有被无影控制或者洗脑的痕迹...”光隐约能听到周围的声音，“...上次战斗失败的经历加之受伤昏迷，可能让他主动封锁了一部分记忆...”“...这就被芝诺斯他们钻了空子吗！...”“...也就是说，他自己想要遗忘那些事吗...我们给他的压力太大了吧...”“...现在让他恢复记忆，是不是对他来说太残酷了...”“...他需要担负起责任的...”

光在这些叽叽喳喳中又干脆的选择了继续昏迷。等他再次醒来时，头痛欲裂，像是真的被魔导装甲踩过一般。他捂着脑袋，环顾四周发现是黄金港的一家旅馆。“你醒了。”此时有人推门进来，“于里昂热...吗？”光皱着眉头，“发生了什么...你怎么过来了...”“看样子记忆是恢复了。”

“记忆？”光有一瞬间迷茫，下一刻大量的记忆如潮水一般涌入了他的脑海，光痛苦的抓着床单，在记忆中闪现的点点碎片，神拳痕败于芝诺斯，阿拉米格皇宫的事情，“鬼”的身份，自己的誓忠......以及，永远找不到“侍”。

我到底...做了什么啊...光望着自己的双手，这双手曾经砍杀过自己的战友，这双手亲手杀死了自己习武途中结识的师弟，即使对方已经认出了他。

他弄丢了由师父传承给他，被伊修加德的大家铭刻祝福的菊一文字。他亲手把刀交给了敌人。菊一文字的刀鞘上刻有古老的龙文，那是在前往基拉巴尼亚前，福尔唐伯爵要走后又还回，由赫拉斯瓦尔格所刻具有魔法效果的咒文——“愿哈罗妮保佑这位战士”。

自己差点失手杀了夕雾...

光的心逐渐沉寂，冰冷的似乎不会再跳动，浑身仿佛坠入了冰河，全身血液似乎都要凝固。于里昂热早在之前就默默退出了房间，光需要自己一个人冷静一下接受事实。

拂晓的大家也一样。虽然不清楚失忆期间发生了什么，也不能确定那些事情是否出自光的本意，那些残暴血腥的传闻，与他们认识的英雄大相径庭。谁也说不准帝国有没有在英雄身上动了手脚。

那一天晚上，芝诺斯没有等到自己的武士回来。之后，再也没有了光的消息。

“我受够了！”桑克瑞德拍案而起，他转身走向光的房间，身后是因为担心跟过来的拂晓伙伴。他一脚踹开了房间大门，把颓废的光拽着领子从床上提起来，“谁也不能改变已经发生的事！我们能想的只有如何补救！我相信但凡当时你能记忆起他们其中的任何一个，这些事情都不会发生。”他顿了顿，扭头看了一眼后边沉默的大家，“夕雾没有怪你，大家也都理解你，你已经颓废了三天了！而我们等了你半年！是时候该向帝国反击了！”

“如果你想要补救些什么，就从现在开始！”

光的耳朵被桑克瑞德震的生疼，他明白桑克瑞德是对的，只是，大家真的如他所说，对自己之前的所作所为丝毫不介意吗？桑克瑞德见不得光这副毫无反应的样子，拳头挥舞着砸在光脸上。阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞赶忙拉住他。

光退后一步跌坐在床上，“你说得对......”他鼓起了极大勇气才敢抬头面对昔日的伙伴们，“我要先去拿回菊一文字。”“你一个人......”“我一个人去，我要对我所做的一切负责。”

光知道菊一文字在哪里，大使馆，太子的那个房间，去基拉巴尼亚前，他们把它留在了房间的角落。

夜晚的这个时间，芝诺斯的日程表应该是在外面，光轻车熟路的避开了所有警报器和巡逻队员，溜进了那个房间——事实上他没必要的，因为他仍就是帝国的自己人。

菊一文字还是静静的立在原来的角落，光解下了村雨，这把开始带着些灵气的刀表示了自己的不满，它在刀鞘中嗡嗡颤动。这个刀鞘，还是在基拉巴尼亚时，击败弗克施泰因后用相关材料让奥卢斯制作的。

光一时间分不清究竟是自己过去的记忆还是在帝国的半年，那一段记忆更加真实。门外的脚步声把光从回忆中拉了出来，那种脚步声太过熟悉。他把村雨往墙角一放，提起菊一文字，在那人进门前落荒而逃。

在我失去一切时，是他让我有了存在的意义。

此时我拿回了一切，亲手打碎了如今梦境。  
——————————  
英雄回归的消息无疑振奋了处在被动境地的反抗军们，一时间远东和基拉巴尼亚反抗军的士气高涨。此时，拂晓提出了由英雄为代表，在黄金港与帝国进行的谈判。

桑克瑞德的原话是“由你引发的事情由你自己当面解决”。这次谈判表面上是有关黄金港大使馆特权的协商，实际则是知情人士们认为，此时应该让光清楚的和芝诺斯划清界限。

光对于这样的安排没有意见，因为大家说的都是事实，大家没有追究自己的错误已经是十分护短了。“依你所见，在大使馆内，我们有可能暗杀芝诺斯吗？”夕雾更加关心从根源上排除威胁。

“没可能，”光摇了摇头，“帝国的警戒系统确实有漏洞，但是芝诺斯本身......没有。”一个念头闪现在光脑海中，或许对于其他人来说，刺杀芝诺斯存在武力不足，但如果是自己......

那样能够弥补自己所犯的错误吗？

“我需要出去一下。”光起身，“谈判在明早九点，不要错过了。”光向桑克瑞德点头。  
——————————  
又是这熟悉的房间，光能看见芝诺斯正躺在那张丝绸制的大床上。菊一文字无声的滑出刀鞘，刀尖高举在月光下闪过光芒。

光举刀的手微微颤抖，武士刀抖动的发出咔咔声，芝诺斯应该早就听到了声响，但是他却没有动弹，他在考验我吗？为什么......光的视线开始模糊，他放下刀，靠在了房间的墙壁上，绝望的用双手捂住了脸。

他下不去手。即使记忆已经恢复，即使过去的仇恨浮于眼前，他依旧下不去手。因为这是他自己认可的，追随了一年半载的王。

武士的忠诚深深刻入骨髓。

我做不到。他几乎是无声的哭号。他必须承认面上这双手曾经也沾染了无数无辜人的鲜血。我原来已经是和他一样的怪物了。没有人可以原谅他的所作所为，他能从昔日伙伴眼中看到深藏于担忧之下的恐惧。

芝诺斯起身来到了光的面前，望着这由自己亲自饲养，挣扎的鲜血淋漓逃出牢笼，却又只能回来他身边的猛兽。

你的归宿最终只有我的身旁。  
我的归宿最终只有他的身旁。

光拿开手，空洞的望着眼前的人，芝诺斯抬起他的下巴，替他擦去脸上的泪痕。这是他从未见过的温柔。

光松开了手中的武器，动作有些粗鲁的扯下太子的领子，将一个吻印在他嘴角。一如过往的虔诚。芝诺斯把他扔到了床上，三天的不告而别可不是一个吻可以打发的。

接下来一切都水到渠成，这一夜的光格外主动，对于芝诺斯的一切动作都十分配合。芝诺斯看不出他是否在以此来逃避现实。但他确实被大英雄罕见的顺从给取悦了。

他也爱极了英雄眼中唯一的清明却倒映着自己的影子。他在英雄体内攀上高峰的一刻，他就知道，这依旧是自己的猎物。

光从床上醒来时，芝诺斯已经不在了，昨天他被折腾到了快天明，说了不少近乎寻求安慰和归属的胡话。当然他并不指望芝诺斯能有所回应。英雄捂着腰从床上坐起来，后知后觉的记起今天应该有一个重要的谈判。

床尾的桌子上放着两套轻甲，一套是过去他常穿的红色武士服，另一套是奥卢斯改良后的武士风格魔导轻甲。村雨和菊一文字并排立在一旁。

光轻轻抚摸过两套衣服，最终拿起了其中一套，戴上佩刀，迈出了房间。  
—————————  
拂晓和帝国护卫众人们等到了中午，双方代表都没有出现，似乎有什么事情，在他们不知道的情况发生了。

谈判场地的空气弥漫着尴尬。直到一个年轻精灵族的小家伙带着一把佩刀急匆匆冲了进来。他解释到这是一个穿着红色武士服，脸上带着黑色狐狸面具的哥哥让他送来的。

桑克瑞德拔刀，发现这个从未见过的刀鞘里面竟然是菊一文字。拂晓众人沉默了，他们谁也没有说话。

这次谈判就这么不了了之。

英雄再一次失踪了。不过所幸与反抗军们担忧失去英雄后会一边倒的战况不同，帝国皇太子不知道因为什么原因，似乎下落不明。战场上双方表现的依旧势均力敌。

只是偶尔，在黄金港的酒楼里，会有人带来一些有关一个高大的金发男子和一个戴面具的家伙各处挑战强者的传言。

———END————


End file.
